The Nothing
The Nothing (Kanji: 無, Katakana: ナシング, Romanji: Nashingu), is a card introduced in Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card. Biography In order to balance the immense positive magic of the Clow Cards, Clow Reed created the Nothing Card, containing the negative magic equivalent in magnitude to the other fifty-two cards. True to the card's name, anything or anyone that comes into contact with it will cease to exist/return to nothingness. The Nothing appears in the second movie and is terribly lonely in the beginning, unable to interact with others without destroying them. The only beings that can interact with her safely are the other Clow Cards. As a result, The Nothing tries to steal the Clow Cards (now Sakura Cards) so that she would not be alone again. Nothing continues to steal the Sakura Cards and destroys/unmake everyone and everything that Sakura holds dear; The Nothing likely views Sakura as a villain of sorts who stole her "friends" (the Clow Cards) and intends for Sakura to suffer the same pain of loss that she has felt for a long time. In the end, the Sakura Cards return to Sakura, and Nothing falls into hysterical despair, believing that her friends have abandoned her. However, Sakura convinces Nothing that she can be her friend, too, together with all the Cards. She returns Nothing to a Clow Card form (we never see her card form except for in the beginning of the film) and then transforms it into a Sakura Card by merging it with the Nameless card to form The Hope. All the damage and deaths caused by Nothing are then miraculously undone upon the rising sun. Appearance and Temperament The Nothing is composed of a spherical black void of emptiness where nothing exists. In the center of this black void, one can make out a young girl with long, silvery hair with wings atop her head, wearing a frilled dress. There is a constant expression of sorrow on the girl's face. When captured and changed into a Sakura Card, she is clasping the winged heart that was represented by the Nameless card and has, for the first time, a smile upon her face. Fitting for her appearance, Nothing has many childlike and arrogant characteristics, as well as an awareness of her immense, magical powers. When battling Sakura and her team, she didn't bat an eye at Yue or Kero's attacks, due to being immune to their magic. In addition, she underestimates her opponents. When Syaoran was standing right in front of her, she only stared at him, thinking his magic wouldn't affect her. She was later shocked when his lightning was actually able to touch her. She may have chosen the amusement park to hide in to be like the fun for the "little girl" the card is. Magic and Abilities Nothing's presence and powers are vastly encompassing. She was able to detect Eriol's attempt to call and warn Sakura about the card, erasing the phone lines as a result. Despite her primary ability to make things vanish/unmake whatever exists/return to nothingness, she has other powers as well. She is able to control inanimate objects, making them mobile for a period of time (as seen when she used horses from the carousel to attack Sakura and company), teleport and levitate. Gallery File:The_Nothing's_Main_Body.jpg|The Nothing's main body File:The_Nothing_in_her_sphere.jpg|The Nothing in her sphere seal.png|Sakura sealing The Nothing card. nothing concept art.jpg|Concept art Trivia *The Nothing was voiced by Maaya Sakamoto (Japanese) and Lia Sargent (English). *Her Japanese voice actress also voiced Princess Tomoyo in Clamp's Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle *In the Japanese version of the second movie, The Nothing is also known as The Void. In the end of the movie, the card turns into The Hope card. *Prior to the card's discovery by the other characters, only Clow Reed knew of The Nothing's existence. *The kanji at the top of the card: 無, (Pronounced Mu) means 'nothing', 'nothingness', 'none' and 'nil' in Japanese. *On screen, The Nothing stole a total of 38 of the 53 cards. *The Shield card can block The Nothing's void orb attack. *The first card The Nothing took was The Change; the last card taken was The Shield. Navigation Category:Clow Cards